


Christmas Suprises

by MySecretIndulgences



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretIndulgences/pseuds/MySecretIndulgences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Christmas season when our Shadowhunters take a break, surprise gifts, surprise visits and a little more takes place. A light, fluffy, short one shot fanfic with the canon pairings - Mangus x Alec, Clary x Jace, Izzy x Simon. Teen simply because... well you'll get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Suprises

"I'm back!" Alec called out as he stepped into the hotel room they were renting for Christmas, small compared to what they were used to at the Institute, but one large enough for him and Jace to share a room, the girls to have theirs, and for Simon to sleep on a couch in the dining/living room. "And I got pizza."

At the word pizza Jace came back in from the balcony, and Clarissa and Isabelle emerged from their room with a medium sized white box, the kind small coats or sweaters came in. Alec however, didn't see it, nor the grins that the two girls shared as Izzy pushed the box under the sofa, where she would be sitting with Simon. He was busy placing the pizza boxes on the small table in their common area, and hanging up both his tattered scarf and coat, the last of which he had to be creative with to hang because both the jacket's rook and collar had holes.

He turned around and grabbed a piece of pizza, the cheese on it stretching like elastic string until it finally snapped.

"Alec..." Said Izzy, drawing out his name from over where she sat.

"I am not mopping." He said, denying his recent behavior. He hadn't seen Mangus in a week, and it would be at least another before he did. It wasn't that long, not really, but it still felt like forever.

"Oh Alec..." Something about the way his sister repeated herself sent a shiver down his spine.

He started to back away back out the door, but it was already too late. Clary stood there, stele in and and lock rune glowing on the door.

"Alec, I understand your starving artist look as Clary puts it, I do, but the thing is that artists now don't look like they're starving. Look at Clary." He did, and in that second that his eyes darted away, Izzy grabbed the box back from under the sofa and ripped the lid off.

Laying amid white tissue paper was a navy blue, woolen sweater, obviously new - and completely free of roles and ripped cuffs.

"No. N. o. Isabelle. I'm not putting that on, and I'm not going to wear it."

"But look, it's nice, it doesn't have any holes or tares in it; can you name anything in your closet that isn't ripped or damaged in some way, or isn't too big or too small?"

"I like my clothes."

"Yes, and you will like this sweater as well, because it is now yours." Izzy said with a too sweet smile.

Then she lunged toward Alec as he called out for his _parabatai_ , who only replied that it was for his own good before grabbing one of the pizza boxes and escaping with, along with Simon - who knew what was coming and would rather view the T.V. in the other boy's room.

Alec was a guy, and he was strong, but it was still two against one. Soon Clary and Izzy had wrestled the sweater he had been wearing off and yanked the new one on over his head, just as the door bell rang out it's sweet silvery three tone notes.

"There," said Izzy with obvious relief, though her voice still held hints of mischievous glee, "Alec, how about you get that?" Both she and Clary released him, their mission complete.

Well, almost complete.

He opened the door, the wind from outside ruffling his even more than usual mussed hair - the results of his struggles - to find Mangus standing on the doorstep. Mangus, who looked him up and down, taking in that mussed hair and the new sweater, one of a cut that fit him as well as if it had been tailored, and grinned.


End file.
